capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Cody
Cody (コーディー, Kōdī?) is a video game character from both the Final Fight and Street Fighter series. He is a fifth-degree black belt in karate, boxing expert and has been training in martial arts since he was nine years old. Not seen since Final Fight: Streetwise, he will return in the upcoming Super Street Fighter IV. History Final Fight In the original Final Fight, Cody teams up with his best friend/rival Guy and the Mayor of Metro City, Mike Haggar to save Jessica (Cody's girlfriend and Haggar's daughter) from Belger, the leader of the Mad Gear gang. Cody takes on many of Mad Gear's worst thugs and his penchant for fighting often leaves the others free the pursue the bosses of the area. In the end, Cody had confronted Belger from upon the top floor of his penthouse building and after a tough battle, Cody was able to use a strong uppercut punch to knock Belger off the top floor of the penthouse building, sending Belger plummeting to his death towards the street below. Cody is then celebrated as the hero of Metro City and that Jessica herself wants to celebrate with Cody, but Cody tells Jessica that he can't sit still while evil continues to stalk the streets and after sharing a passionate kiss with Jessica, Cody leaves the city for parts unknown. Cody would soon reappear in Final Fight: Revenge, which is chronologically set between the events of Final Fight ''and ''Street Fighter Alpha 3. He has returned to Metro City from a year of traveling, where he learns that the Mad Gear gang is beginning to reform and that his girlfriend Jessica has gone missing after a series of riots that occured in the city following the destruction of Mad Gear. Hoping to prove himself that he is Jessica's hero, Cody tries once more to come to her rescue, battling many thugs along the way, but sadly, Cody wouldn't get the chance to continue his search for Jessica, as he would soon get arrested by Edi. E. for crimes that were commited by Mad Gear member Poison and the many street fights that Cody had participated in from within his time. Jessica's whereabouts in the game are never resolved in any of the playable characters' endings. However...the Japanese Street Fighter Zero 3 Secret File Book would establish that Haggar had managed to save his daughter from the immediate danger, and in due time, Jessica had broken up with Cody, leaving for a study abroad in Europe. Street Fighter In Street Fighter Alpha 3, Cody broke out of prison after a riot ensued. During his travels, he met up with Edi E (who is trying to recapture him), Rolento, and even Guy once more. Rolento wanted him to join his militant movement, which Cody refused after a heated argument. Guy, meanwhile, wanted to reform Cody and get him back on the good path, but Cody said that he was no hero and basically lived for fighting. The two then had their own battle but after they calmed down, Guy accepted that his friend had to live his own life. When Guy asked if Cody would stay in Metro City, he replied that he still had traveling to do and the pair separated. Guy bid him farewell, realizing that deep down inside, Cody is still a good person. In between games, Guy committed a crime that Cody was willingly incarcerated for. The two have not spoken since. After Cody got out of prison, he retired from mainstream street fighting due to problems with his knees. Cody began training his little brother Kyle as a pit fighter. However, Kyle is slow to realize his potential, only stoking his brother's burning desire to fight once more. Streetwise In Final Fight: Streetwise, Cody begins using the designer drug glycolauric octanol, or "GLOW" which acts as a steroid, increasing Cody's strength, and relieving the pain in his knees. Unbeknownst to Kyle, Cody began fighting in mob boss Vito Bracca's fight club. Cody runs afoul of Vito and is kidnapped by the mob enforcer known as The Stiff. Kyle searches for his older brother, finds him heavily addicted to GLOW, and serving as the horseman of Death to the psychotic Father Bella. When Bella threatens to kill Kyle, Cody comes to his senses tackling Bella and falling with him off the roof of a church. After all is said and done, Cody beats his GLOW addiction, and states that due to the massive dosage Bella gave him, his knees are feeling "better than ever". Trivia Cody is modeled after Michael Pare's role as Tom Cody from the action movie, Streets of Fire. Cody also appeared in the Japan-only release Capcom World 2. In the Playstation release of Street Fighter Alpha 3, Cody would only lift his head up while moving backwards and had a special taunt when fighting against himself. When he would win a match against himself, Edi E. would come chasing him during his victory pose. This was all fixed in Street Fighter Alpha Anthology, regardless who he fights, he will do the previously mentioned actions with any character. Many fans complained that Cody cursed a blue streak in Streetwise, with the general feeling being that Capcom of USA was trying to keep his character up-to-date or something. While this may be true, Cody Travers is probably still far from a saint. Cody sometimes throws rocks or uses a knife on his opponent. Gallery Image:FFCody2.png|''Final Fight'' Image:Cody&Guy.png|With Guy in Final Fight Image:FFRevengeCody.png|''Final Fight Revenge'' Image:SFA3Cody1.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' Image:CodySecretFileArt.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' Secret File Art Image:SFA3Cody2.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' Image:StreetwiseCody.png|''Final Fight: Streetwise'' Image:SSFIVCody.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Image:SSFIVCodyB.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Image:SFWWECody.png|''Street Fighter World Warrior Encyclopedia'' Category:Final Fight Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters